Characters
In Darkspore, there are many different Characters, each with a respective Type and Class. This is a list of all the known Characters, Classes, and various other ranks. Characters ---- ____________ Bio Characters ---- Heroes *Tempests ** Sage, the Life Forester ** Tork, the Fungal King *Sentinels ** Arborus, the Veridian Protector ** Savage, the Lord of Beasts *Ravagers ** Viper, the Toxic Ravager Enemies * Minions ** Toxiraptor ** Tentacler ** Caustic Stinger ** Dread Root ** Charging Brute ** Piercing Triped ** Rapid Slasher ** Protoplasm ** Simulated Darkspore Chlorosaur * Shooters ** Pathogenic Vegevore ** Swarming Herbipod ** Menace Weed ** Simulated Darkspore Infector * Lieutenants ** Acid Shell ** Botanical Tunneler ** Mending Tanglid ** Hypno Mantis ** Ragetusk ** Pouncing Stalker * Operatives ** Vaulting Amphiod * Mini-bosses ** Yegg, the Hypno-Lord - Hypno Mantis (The Fertile Strand on Verdanth) ** Roark, the Blood-fury - Ragetusk (The Deathly Everglades on Verdanth) ** Feng, the Relentless Predator - Pouncing Stalker (The Plains Of Desolation on Scaldron) ** Contagion, the Deadly Epidemic - Botanical Tunneler (The Whispering Forest on Verdanth) ** Oeiphi, the Chieftain - Mending Tanglid (The Shrouded Marsh on Verdanth) * Bosses ** Orcus, Devourer of Life *** (Summons Bio Minions called Biosoids) Specialist Crogenitor * Astra ____________ Cyber Characters ---- Heroes *Tempests ** Meditron, the Repair-Bot ** SRS-42, the Missile Commander *Sentinels ** Goliath, the Energy Guardian ** Titan, the Impenetrable *Ravagers ** Seraph-XS, the Infiltrator Enemies * Minions ** Repairatron ** Dynoshpere ** Exploder Scarab ** Hover Bots ** Strontium Fist * Shooters ** Laser Unit ** Fragbot Mech ** Robo-bomber ** Voltroid ** Blastopod ** Maser Tank * Lieutenants ** Invincitron ** Raytheoid ** Laser Tank ** Reconstructionist ** Shielded Grenader ** Suppression Mechanoid * Operatives ** Omicron * Mini-bosses ** TCD-24, the Grand Bombardier - Shielded Grenader (The Terminal Heaven on Infinity) ** MGP-2, the Impassable Fury - Laser Tank (The Core Extractor on Infinity) ** DLS-1227, the Impenetrable Destructor - Invincitron (The Sunken Monastery on Scaldron) ** Ciminator, the Unyielding - Reconstructionist (The Uranium Heights on Infinity) ** (Name and Title unknown) - Suppression Mechanoid (The Fragmented Peak on Infinity) * Bosses ** Arcturus, the Cybernetic Colossus * Specialist Crogenitor ** Suzu ____________ Necro Characters ---- Heroes *Tempests ** Jinx, the Dark Reaper ** Revenant, the Deathraider of the Stars *Sentinels ** Wraith, the Spectre of Vengeance *Ravagers ** Arakna, the Soul Collector ** Skar, the Shadow of Death Enemies * Minions ** Stealth Slayer ** Vampiric Leaper ** Distracted Mongrel ** Draining Simian ** Ghostly Tracker ** Parasitic Thresher ** Shadower * Shooters ** Necrodactyl ** Muting Leucopod ** Blasting Fiend ** Split Beetle * Lieutenants ** Animus ** Necrotic Leech ** Carrion Shambler ** Pterodyne ** Shade Drifter ** Arachno Striker * Operatives ** Haunt Strider * Mini-bosses ** Khoo, the Unseen - Pterodyne (The Shadowglades on Nocturna) ** Kane, the Chief Cannibal - Carrion Shambler (The Spectral Forest on Nocturna) ** Weaver, the Final Judge - Animus (The Ruby Gorge on Nocturna) ** Mizod, the Life Leech - Necrotic Leech (The Twilight Summit on Nocturna) ** Slayer, the Horrific Fiend - Pterodyne (The Ruby Gorge on Nocturna, at Invasion mode) * Bosses ** Nashira, the Shadow Void * Specialist Crogenitor ** Ingto ____________ Plasma Characters ---- Heroes *Tempests ** Char, the Blazing Inferno ** Lumin, the Lightning Provoker *Sentinels ** Zrin, the Sun Fist *Ravagers ** Blitz, the Storm Striker ** Krel, the Living Firestorm Enemies * Minions ** Pyrachnid ** Nova ** Charging Grendel ** Electric Sloth ** Kinetic Mine ** Simulated Darkspore Sloth * Shooters ** Pyro ** Lightning Stalker ** Trioculist ** Electron Burster ** Pyramander ** Plasmic Howler ** Simulated Darkspore Shocker * Lieutenants ** Lightning Juggernaut ** Ray Killer ** Quadrakiller ** Terrosaur ** Molten Crawler ** Undermind ** Simulated Darkspore Quadra * Operatives ** Magmatic Brute *** (Summons a Plasma Minion called Volt, and a Plasma Shooter called Cinder) * Mini-bosses ** Persi, the Lightning Zealot - Ray Killer (The Frozen Precipice on Cryos) ** Zain, the Hellfire Death - Terrosaur (The Glacial Rifts on Cryos) ** Krife, the Ascendant Crater - Molten Crawler (The Frigid Caverns on Cryos) ** Ronin, the Vindicator - Quadrakiller (The Arctic Ridge on Cryos) ** Kaai, the Craven Blaster - Undermind (The Desert Necropolis on Scaldron) * Bosses ** Merak, the Devastator *** (Summons a Plasma Minion called Blazer) * Specialist Crogenitor ** Ptyron ____________ Quantum Characters ---- Heroes *Tempests ** Andromeda, the Gravitic Warmaster ** Orion, the Lightspeed Tempest *Sentinels ** Magnos, the Binary Star Sentinel *Ravagers ** Maldri, the Quantum Raider ** Vex, the Chrono-Shifter Enemies * Minions ** Scorpiod ** Sting Raider ** Pincering Carapace ** Strafing Drakon ** Chrono Striker ** Pack Brawler ** Eclectic Striker * Shooters ** Space Barracuda ** Cannonator ** Homing Striker ** Sinkhole * Lieutenants ** Haster ** Decelerator ** Magnetic Master ** Warp Spawner ** Dimensionist ** Grappling Pulsar * Operatives ** Gravitic Confiner * Mini-bosses ** Illust, the Accelerator - Haster (The Floating Isles on Zelem's Nexus) ** Mikella, the Temporal Impeder - Decelerator (The Outer Rings on Zelem's Nexus) ** Zunh, the Singularity Void - Warp Spawner (The Gnarled Plateau on Zelem's Nexus) ** Edict, the Treacherous Genius - Magnetic Master (The Chaos Fields on Zelem's Nexus) ** Sekely, the Grand Overseer - Grappling Pulsar (The Perceptory on Scaldron) * Bosses ** Polaris, the Gravity Manipulator * Specialist Crogenitor ** Zelem (Deceased) ____________ Other Characters ---- Allies * The Crogenitors * HELIX Enemies * The Darkspore * Xylan / The Corruptor * Destructors * Darkspore Mutation Agents ____________ Genesis Types ---- All Heroes and Enemies encountered are either 1 of the 5 Genesis types, the respective classes that define their look and abilities. Character types need to be balanced in regard to the fact that characters of the same type are vulnerable to each others' attacks. A character of one type will deal much more damage than normal to a character of the same type. Vulnerability affects both Heroes and Enemies, except in PvP. Each Planet has a Primary Genesis type, with each sector of that planet having Secondary Genesis type, making it important to choose your Heroes accordingly. ____________ Bio ---- Bio deals with plants, animals, and life-force. Examples of Bio abilities include; spawning small plant-like companions as combat support, creating large biological structures to block off or Trap enemies, and firing fungal blobs that detonate upon impact and leave a long-lasting residue of harmful acid, slashing foes with blades covered with biological poison, and spaying enemies with acidic spores. Bio characters are generally Green colored, and have a plant-like appearance, with leaves, branches, or thorns. Others have a fungal appearance, some with a light orange-brown coloration. ____________ Cyber ---- Cyber deals with the power of technology. Examples of Cyber abilities include; summoning armed robot drones to hold off opponents, firing volleys of deadly bullets, firing off timed mines, laying traps, delivering blasts of overwhelming electrical energy, firing homing projectiles, and throwing explosive bombs. Cyber characters are generally Grey colored and very machine like, with multiple limbs and mounted weapons. Many also feature yellow lights. ____________ Necro ---- Necro deals with death, darkness, fear, souls, and twisting reality. Examples of Necro abilities include; paralyzing foes with frightening visions, shifting into a ghost-like form that cause them to take much less damage, casting deadly curses, damaging enemies by passing through them, siphoning away enemies’ life-force, absorbing extra power from dead enemies’ souls, throwing dark-matter bombs that cancel out the very atoms of foes, and casting enemies away into a dark limbo for eternity. Necro characters usually have a Purple coloration, and tend to have a skeletal or bug-like appearance. If they have hands, they tend to be long, thin, and clawed. ____________ Plasma ---- Plasma deals with fire, lava, magma and electricity. Examples of Plasma abilities include; setting enemies on fire, firing bursts of lethal electroplasma, launching fireballs, creating walls of fire to defend against or damage nearby foes, morphing into bolts of 'living lightning' that can travel at breakneck speed and harm opponents that get in the way, and summoning smaller plasma characters to aid them in battle. Plasma characters are usually reddish-brown colored, and very rock-like with some lava visible through cracks in their external shell. ____________ Quantum ---- Quantum deals with the manipulation of Space and Time. Examples of Quantum abilities include teleportation, speeding up and slowing down time, generating gravity fields that knock back or pull in opponents, creating Black holes, and sending enemies into other dimensions. Quantum characters tend to be Blue colored with some simian or fish-like qualities. ____________ Removed Genesis Type Concepts ---- During development, other Genesis types have been suggested, but ultimately removed from the game. One such type is Frost, likely focusing on ice and water. The only known character of this genesis type was Sharps, described as a 'Frost Mage', (Mage is the same as Tempest). ____________ Classes ---- All characters, both Heroes and Enemies, have a specific class, based on their Abilities and Stats. This is a list of all Classes. ____________ Hero Classes ---- 'Heroes', also known as 'Living Weapons' or 'Neo-Crogenitors', are members of The Crogenitor Insurgency, a team of individuals fighting against The Darkspore under the command of the few remaining Crogenitors. Their unique powerful abilities, skills, and talents set them apart from others, and are singled out as prime candidates for certain enhancement through stabilized E-DNA, and incorporated into the prime class of The Crogenitor resistance force. There will be a total of 100 heroes; 25 base heroes, each having four "genetic variants" with different abilities, slightly-altered appearances, and with a Greek letter at the end of their name, showing which variant they are. Each hero has a Name, Title, and 5-6 abilities. ____________ Ravagers ---- Ravagers are similar to Rogues in other games. They are powerful fighters, very quick and agile and dealing high damage, but with a low resistance to damage themselves. They specialize in both melee and ranged attacks, making them very diverse hit-and-run fighters. They focus on Dexterity. there are only eight Ravagers in the game. ____________ Sentinels ---- Sentinels are similar to Tanks in other games, and are immensely strong and durable. Sentinels specialize in powerful melee attacks and raw defense abilities. They can easily plow through hordes of tough enemies, and shrug off attacks that would normally cripple Ravagers and Tempests. They focus on Strength. Sentinels are the rarest class, there are only seven in the game. ____________ Tempests ---- Tempests are similar to Mages in other games. Like Ravagers, they are not very resistant to damage, but have powerful healing abilities. They specialize in ranged attacks and support abilities, and are able to quickly heal partners at range, set up defensive structures, summon small combat companions, and fire off long-range blasts of damaging energy. They focus on Mind. Tempests are the most common class, there are ten in the game. ____________ Hero Variant Ranks ---- Each Hero has 4 genetic variants, each variant's name and title is followed by a letter from the Greek alphabet, showing which variant it is. ____________ Alpha ---- 'Alpha' heroes refer to the original version of a Hero. These versions are unlocked first. ____________ Beta ''' ---- 'Beta' heroes are the second variant of a basic Hero. These versions are unlocked second. ____________ '''Gamma ---- 'Gamma' heroes are the third variant of a basic Hero. These are the third versions to be unlocked. ____________ Delta ---- 'Delta' heroes are the fourth version of the basic Hero. These are the last versions unlocked. ____________ Enemy Classes ---- In Darkspore, your Hero will have to fight a series of Enemies to complete a level. As you play, fighting these enemies will get increasingly harder, making it more important to upgrade heroes. Enemies found throughout the game each belong to 1 of 7 different classes, separate from the hero classes, as well as 1 of the 5 Genesis types, with the exception of Mutation Agents. ____________ Minions ---- Minions are small, low-level, Grunt-like enemies that have low amounts of health and only one or two different attacks, but always have melee attacks. These are fairly common, as well as Shooters, which both make up the bulk of enemies encountered in the game. ____________ Shooters ---- Shooters are similar to Minions, but have ranged attacks instead of melee attacks. ____________ Elites ---- Elite enemies are larger, more powerful versions of common enemies, such as Minions, Shooters, and occasionally Lieutenants, that have High Health and Hit points, and are resistant to certain Genesis Types. They appear randomly in-game, but more commonly are spawned by Darkspore Mutation Agents. ____________ Lieutenants ---- Lieutenants are larger enemies that have above-average amounts of health and multiple powerful attacks. Some can summon minions and/or shooters to aid them in battle. ____________ Operatives ---- Darkspore Operatives are enemies that are only encountered in Co-op mode. They are especially dangerous, as they have an ability that no other enemy in the game has; They can trap players, keeping them from being able to move or use their abilities, and gradually drain their life while they helplessly watch. The only way the player can be freed is if another player decides to help them out by killing or stunning the Operative. In this way, the trapped player is completely at the mercy of the other players. ____________ Mutation Agents ---- Darkspore Mutation Agents are E-DNA carriers, that don't belong to any Genesis type or Class. They appear towards the end of a gated Horde, then hover around, pumping-out a toxic cloud of Darkspores, damaging nearby Heroes, and spawning Elites. They also cause gates to appear, that will keep the player from leaving the general area of the Mutation Agent, and sometimes cause some gates to become larger, that keep nearby from using their abilities. The only way to escape is to kill all enemies in that area, including the Mutation Agent. ____________ Mini-bosses ---- Mini-bosses are large, powerful, version of Lieutenants, similar to Elite Lieutenants, but have extra abilities, and Names and Titles. They are encountered at the end of a level in the Boss-pit. They are planet and sector specific. ____________ Destructors ---- Destructors are large, menacing, and incredibly powerful Darkspore that have a wide variety of abilities to use, a large amount of health, and high defense, and some can summon smaller enemies to aid them. Killing them will result in a variety of Drop-loot, as well as a dramatic death animation. They are only encountered in X-4 Darkspore Threat levels, at the end of the mission, however, playing the same planet on any other threat level will result with a Mini-boss instead. Category:Characters & Classes Category:Content Database